1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for removing or installing the valve spring of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus finding particular but not exclusive utility for compressing and removing valve springs from assembled high performance automotive racing engines. The apparatus includes a compressor for multiplying the supply air pressure and exerting a large clamping force as a result.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The extreme demands on racing engines make rebuilding engines and replacing parts a commonplace occurrence. Drag racing engines may have valve springs replaced at the racetrack between each race in the day. The springs may be removed and replaced in one of two ways. The first way can be performed with the engine assembled while the second way can only be performed with the engine disassembled to provide access to the interior of the engine housing and cylinder so that pressure may be applied to the face of the valve.
The valve spring can be removed from an assembled engine with the use of a mechanical tool designed to be used as a lever to apply pressure to and compress the valve spring while air pressure is applied in the cylinder through the opening in the cylinder resulting from the removed spark plug. As be seen, this method necessitates both removal of the spark plug and a significant amount of human strength to compress the spring.
The valve spring can be removed from a disassembled engine with either a similar mechanical lever tool or with a single stage air cylinder tool. This air cylinder tool can only be used to remove springs from a disassembled engine. With the engine disassembled the valve can be held in a closed position by the tool while the air cylinder compresses the spring allowing for removal. The air cylinder tool is a single stage tool for applying supply air pressure to a piston to exert force against the valve spring.
It can be appreciated that these prior art devices have the disadvantage of requiring either the spark plug to be removed and a great deal of human strength applied or the engine to be disassembled.
It is against this background, and the desire to provide an easier, quicker system to remove and replace valve springs on automotive racing engines, that the present invention has resulted.